Drabbles en Folie
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Série de drabbles tournant autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, écrits pour diverses communautés et en certaines autres occasions. Pairings et situations variées ! Aucun spoiler HP7.
1. Drabbles pour SevyS Now

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Rating** : T (pour ceux-ci du moins)

**Catégorie** : Humour/Romance

**Pairing** : On commence avec un Sevy/Narcissa ! Pour terminer avec un Sevy/Mione :)

**Commentaires** : Écrit pour la communauté d'écriture **SevyS Now**, dédiée à Severus Rogue (Snape pour les intimes), en réponse au double défi **Riquiqui - Acrostiche. ****Afin d'être en mesure de vous offrir des chapitres plus consistants et de faciliter la lecture, j'ai regroupé les drabbles à plusieurs par page. :) **

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire est à JKR, l'idée du défi à **SevyS Now **et l'interprétation tordue à moua :P

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dépêche-toi ! **

- Dépêche-toi !

- Mais je ne peux pas !

- Si tu ne vas pas plus vite, je te jure que…

- Cissa, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas prêt !

- Mais Sevy ! Je n'en peux plus ! Tu peux sûrement faire un effort ? Un tout petit, riquiqui, minuscule, juste pour moi…

- Non ! Les choses sont mieux faites quand on va lentement !

- Mais ils sont tous venus ! Il ne reste que nous !

Severus, dix ans, soupire.

- Alors va jouer dans la neige avec eux, j'arrive bientôt !

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et vala ! Tous petits, tout mignons, pleins de quiproquos… C'est comme ça qu'on les aimes :) Et la suite, maintenant...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Appel au Secours**

**S**i, d'aventure, il vous arrivait de croiser  
**E**ncore cet homme aux yeux d'obsidienne, miss Granger  
**V**ous découvririez, à votre profond désespoir  
**E**t à votre terreur vive, qu'il n'a aucun espoir.

**R**ejoignez-le dans son malheur, il n'a que lui  
**U**nifiez vos âmes dans votre tourment partagé  
**S**i vous croyez être en mesure de le sauver  
**S**i vous croyez vaincre ses démons de la nuit.

**N**e doutez pas, aillez confiance en lui, en vous  
**A**llez au-devant de ses désirs, de ses peurs  
**P**eut-être arriverez-vous à sauver le loup  
**E**t à rendre au Maître des Potions le bonheur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Avez-vous remarqué les premières lettres...? ;)**


	2. Snarry en 3 parties

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta : **Floralège

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Rating** : R

**Catégorie** : Humour/Romance

**Pairing** : Snarry (Severus/Harry pour les incultes :P)

**Commentaires** : Drabble en trois temps pour les défis **Réincarnation** et **La Panoplie de Sevy** sur la communauté LJ **Sevys Now** :) **Attention, relation homosexuelle avec un twist :)**

**Disclaimer** : Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus et Harry appartiennent à JKR. Le thermomètre est la propriété de **Zazaone** et **Louve26** :P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Partage (Partie 1)**

- Dumbledore ! Vieux fou ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé ???

- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, Sirius ! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient ! Ç'aurait été terrible !

- Comment avez-vous pu renvoyer ce crétin congénital de Snivellus sur la Terre ! Vous auriez dû le laisser là où il était !

- _Severus_, Mr Black ! Vous ne vouliez tout de même pas que je le garde dans mon estomac, si ? Le coup des crevettes, c'était une plaisanterie amusante, mais toute bonne chose a une fin !

- Insinuez-vous que les mauvaises n'en ont pas ? Dans ce cas, en voyant l'erreur grossière que vous avez commise, je constate qu'une fois de plus, vous avez raison !

- Mon cher Sirius… avant de pousser les hauts cris, vous devriez examiner la situation de plus près… vous serez surpris, j'en suis sûr !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est très simple : un lien existe entre ces deux êtres… un lien qui n'est pas de la haine.

- Pas de la haine ? Mais ils se sont toujours détestés !

- Bien sûr que non ! Ne dit-on pas que l'Amour et la Haine sont des sœurs jumelles ? Dans leur cas, ce sont même des siamoises ! Ils ne le savent simplement pas encore…

- Et vous, jouant à Dieu, vous avez décidé de les réunir ! J'avais raison : vous êtes fou ! N'avez-vous pas pensé à la réaction catastrophique que votre action pourrait créer ? Ils vont s'entre-tuer avant de s'aimer !

- Mais non, mais non. Observez-les bien. Vous verrez que la frontière entre folie et génie est mince, mais qu'elle existe bel et bien… et qu'une fois de plus, j'ai raison, comme toujours. Vous voulez un bonbon ?

- Est-il au citron ?

- Bien entendu !

- Dans ce cas, je m'en passerai…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

« Mais… où suis-je ? »

« Whaaaa ! Qui que vous soyez, sortez de ma tête ! »

« Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Qui êtes-vous ??? »

« Hein ? Vous êtes… Snape ??? »

« Merlin tout puissant ! POTTER !!! »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Partage (Partie 2)**

- Oh, Mr. Potter ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

- Mme Pomfresh ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ? Et pourquoi…

« Taisez-vous, Potter ! Pas un mot ! »

- Vous avez été sauvé par le professeur Snape, Mr. Potter. Il a pris de plein fouet le sort de mort qui vous avait été envoyé et ainsi, vous avez pu vaincre Vous-savez-qui. Mais Mr. Malfoy vous a atteint avec un sortilège inconnu et vous vous êtes évanoui. Nous avons cru que vous seriez paralysé, puisque votre moelle épinière a été atteinte…

« Oh non ! Voilà pourquoi je ne sens plus mes jambes… »

- … mais il semble que celles-ci répondent parfaitement à tous nos stimuli !

« Hein ? »

« Vous êtes un imbécile, Potter… »

- Nous allons donc procéder à quelques tests, si vous le voulez bien ! Ouvrez la bouche… voilà… votre température buccale est parfaitement normale… Pouvez-vous vous asseoir ? Voilà… vous y arrivez… Maintenant, je vais retirer votre couverture et…

- Non ! Pas question !

- Allons, Mr. Potter ! Je dois également prendre votre température anale pour être certaine que vos jambes sont toujours irriguées normalement !

- Je le ferai moi-même !

- Mr. Potter… Ne soyez pas déraisonnable…

- J'ai dit…

- Très bien ! Je vous laisse une heure. Je ferai une ronde de mes autres patients et j'en reviendrai à vous ensuite. Je vais tirer les rideaux pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité… À tout à l'heure !

« Est-elle partie ? »

« Oui. »

« Lancez un sort d'insonorisation. »

« C'est fait. Et maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer tout ceci ! Elle a dit que vous étiez mort ! »

« Je croyais l'être en effet. »

« Est-ce que… vous avez des souvenirs… de votre mort ? »

« Oui, Potter. Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont loin d'être plaisants ! »

« Dans ce cas… ça signifie probablement que votre esprit a trouvé refuge… en moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne ressens plus rien en dessous du ventre ! C'est vous qui avez le contrôle de la moitié de mon corps ! »

« … »

« Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Votre sang ne fait qu'un tour à l'idée de partager votre corps avec moi ? Ou alors… ça vous excite ? »

« Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité, Potter ! »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? »

« … Parce que vous seul pouviez tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Ne me mentez pas, professeur ! Dans cette situation… intime… j'ai accès à toutes vos pensées ! »

« Mme Pomfresh ne vous avait-elle pas demandé quelque chose ? L'heure s'écoule, Potter ! Vous devriez vous taire et vous mettre en action ! »

« Oh, si vous voulez ! Puisque c'est vous qui avez le contrôle du bas de mon corps… l'expérience promet d'être plaisante pour vous, professeur ! »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Partage (Partie 3)**

« Potter ! Que croyez-vous que vous faîtes ? »

« C'est très simple, professeur… je retire la couverture. »

« Il n'est absolument pas question que vous approchiez votre thermomètre de malheur de mon…! »

« Allons, professeur, il est inutile de jouer les vierges effarouchées ! C'est de mon corps dont il est question, je vous signale… Et comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer, Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé ma température ! »

« POTTER ! »

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Retirez immédiatement vos mains de là ! »

« Oh, je vois… c'est vrai que ce serait brutal… Laissez-moi vous préparer à l'intrusion d'abord ! »

« Il n'en est pas… Hmmm… question ! »

« Votre injonction me semble pour le moins… hésitante. Vous permettez que je continue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, c'est plutôt étrange de se masturber sans rien ressentir… »

« Arrêtez, vous… me rendez… fou… Potter… »

« J'adore vous entendre prononcer mon nom de cette manière… »

« Hmmm… »

« Voulez-vous que j'accélère…? »

« Hmmm… oui… plus vite…! »

« Très bien… Et si je fais comme ça…? »

« Oui… oui ! »

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé la vie… Alors ? »

« Hmmm… »

« Professeur ! Répondez-moi… »

« N'arrêtez pas…! »

« Eh bien ? »

« Parce que… parce que je… hmmm… »

« J'attend… »

« Parce que vous me faites penser à votre mère ! Elle a toujours été un ange avec moi…»

« Allons, professeur… vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais gober un mensonge aussi énorme, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez passé ces sept dernières années à me traiter comme si j'étais la réincarnation de mon père ! »

« Potter ! N'arrêtez pas ! »

« C'est l'heure du thermomètre, professeur… »

« OH ! Hmmm… »

« Voyons voir… Par Merlin, vous avez chaud ! »

« Potter…! »

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Plus… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Vous êtes un démon, Potter… »

« Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que je ressemblais à ma mère…? Voilà… je vais retirer ce thermomètre, vous vous agitez trop ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous décédiez d'une intoxication au mercure… »

« Ne… non…! N'enlevez pas… Hmmm… »

« Vous voulez que je remette le thermomètre ? »

« … oui… »

« Mais pour cela, il faut me répondre… Je repose la question : pourquoi vous être jeté devant l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort ? »

« Parce que… parce que je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Vous me détestez, pourtant… »

« Non, je… ne vous déteste pas… Ohhh…! Oui… »

« Vous voyez comme c'était simple… »

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

- Eh bien, qu'en dites-vous, Sirius ?

- J'admet avoir été bluffé, Dumbledore… Vous aviez raison, comme toujours.

- N'est-ce pas ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C'est terminé ! À une prochaine fois pour de nouveaux drabbles... :)**


	3. Drabbles pour Aellane

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Rating** : PG

**Catégorie** : Angst (en grande partie)

**Pairing** : Divers et variés... il suffit de vérifier :)

**Commentaires** : Quelques drabbles écrits pour **Aellane** dans le câdre des Nuits Drabbles d'Annaoz :)

**Disclaimer** : Malgré tous mes espoirs, JKR refuse toujours de me vendre ses droits...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Compensation**

- Severus, pourquoi es-tu toujours si sombre ?

_Sa peau, si blanche..._

- De quoi parles-tu, Regulus ?

- On dirais que tu es malheureux avec moi.

_Ses yeux, si brillants..._

- Ce sont des idées que tu te fais.

- Je sais bien que non !

_Son visage, si tendre..._

- Arrête avec ça.

- Severus, si tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, il faut que tu me le dises !

_Son corps, si frêle..._

- Regulus, cesse de jouer les victimes.

- Sev ! Regarde-moi !

_Ses cheveux, si noirs..._

- Quoi encore ?

- Sev, je sais que tu ne...

_Il est tellement..._

- Eh bien ?

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, moi.

_Il est tellement..._

- Tu es ridicule. Pourquoi aurais-je passé tant de temps dans tes bras sinon ?

- Parce que... parce que...

_Il est tellement..._

- Parce que quoi !

- Parce que je suis une compensation pour toi ! Et je le hais pour ça ! Je le hais, tu m'entends ? Parce que je t'aime !

_Il est tellement comme son frère._  
_Et en même temps, si différent._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Le Miroir**

Pendant très lontemps, il n'avait vu dans ce miroir que son propre reflet. Il était parfaitement heureux, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait et n'en demandait pas plus. Si les rois et les princes refusaient de l'écouter, il savait comment les mener malgré eux à accomplir ses moindres volontés, Morgane avait cessé de lui tirer les poils du nez depuis qu'il lui avait rendu la pareille, il maîtrisait chaque brin de magie qu'il souhaitait maîtriser... rien ne lui échappait, tout lui réussissait.

Et puis, un jour, vint la fille. Et le miroir avait recommencé à le tourmenter.

Il savait fort bien qu'il ne devait pas laisser libre cours à ses désirs. Viviane, car telle était son nom, serait sa perte, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait cru, dans sa jeunesse, pouvoir être assez fort pour vaincre cette pulsion morbide qui le poussait vers celle qui le ferait chûter, lorsqu'elle se présenterait.

C'était sans compter sur son humanité, qui se rappellait à lui dans des moments bien inopportuns...

Merlin soupira. Il sentait sa raison le quitter peu à peu, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des profondeurs du miroir où dansaient des images de corps nus et entremêlés.

_Dis-moi..._ chuchotait la jeune femme dans le miroir. _Dis-moi tes secrets..._

Et il ne pouvait résister à ce regard, à ce visage, il lui disait tout, absolument tout. Alors, il percevait soudain les choses d'une autre façon : ses membres étaient lourds, il avait sommeil, il se sentait en phase avec la terre... il ne se sentait plus lui-même... mais s'il passait sa vie avec elle, peut-être ne serait-ce pas si mal...?

Le chêne majestueux survécut longtemps au passage du temps et son écorce nouée illustrait toute la sagesse du monde.

_De nombreuses personnes sont devenues folles en contemplant le Miroir du Riséd, Harry. Ils y ont laissé la raison, incapable de distinguer la réalité de leurs rêves..._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Porte Ouverte, Porte Fermée**

Rufus Scrimgeour, confortablement installé dans son tout nouveau fauteuil de ministre, bailla de contentement comme le vieux lion qu'il était. Depuis son arrivée au ministère, les portes avaient toujours été ouvertes devant lui, et il avait su en profiter. Évidemment, il n'avait pas chômé afin d'en arriver là ; le nouveau ministre était un travailleur hors pair qui se donnait toujours sans compter.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait enfin obtenu la place pour laquelle il avait travaillé pendant de nombreuses années, il sentit qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer. Après tout, existait-il place plus élevée que Ministre de la Magie ?

Au loin, une porte se referma en claquant.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**


	4. Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG-13

**Pairing** : Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, tout à JKR, etc...

**Commentaires** : Deux petits drabbles qui tournent autour de nos chers joueurs de Quidditch :)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vol  
**_Pour BabyDracky_

Olivier avait terminé son entraînement. Comme chaque soir, il était resté tard sur le terrain, pratiquant ses figures de Quidditch, concentrant toute ses pensées à espérer gâgner la coupe. Un long moment s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il était seul et que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il était alors descendu de son balai et était allé dénouer ses mucles tendus sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Dans les vestiaires, il profita de sa solitude pour prendre tout son temps. Comme il était très rare de trouver l'endroit vide, souvent, Olivier ne pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais cette nuit, il avait bien l'intention de remplir la salle de vapeur comme il le faisait chez lui.

Il n'était pas inquiet, aussi fut-il surpris de distinguer une silhouette dans la brume blanche, et non alarmé. "Probablement l'un des supporters de Gryffondor qui voulait lui demander conseil pour entrer dans l'équipe" se dit Olivier en fermant l'entrée d'eau. Mais la silhouette ne bougea pas et ne fit entendre aucune parole.

Une certaine angoisse lui étreignit la poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa que cette ombre était bien trop grande pour être l'un de ces premières années... et qu'au fond, il connaissait cette personne.

- Flint ! haleta-t-il lorsqu'il reconnu enfin le sourire narquois de son adversaire.

Marcus ne fit que sourire davantage.

- Que veux-tu ? l'apostropha Olivier en tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Ce que je veux ? dit enfin Marcus en s'approchant. _Toi_, Dubois.

- M... moi...?

Il ne put en dire davantage, car Marcus avait empoigné sa nuque et avait collé ses lèvres dures contre les siennes en un baiser exigeant. Lorsqu'il le laissa aller, Olivier était à bout de souffle et pantelant, une certaine partie de son anatomie à moitié réveillée. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Flint, au vu de son sourire élargi.

- Je te veux, Dubois. Souviens t'en, tu m'appartiens. Je t'aurai, un de ces jours.

Il tourna les talons et s'en fut, laissant le gardien de Gryffondor réfléchir à ses paroles. Lequel, en son fort intérieur, sut que Flint... non. Que Marcus avait raison : en lui volant ce baiser, il lui avait prit son âme.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rêves Brisés  
**_Pour Ezilda_

Il m'énerve.

Non, c'est vrai : il ne m'énerve pas, je le hais. Et même plus : je veux l'anéantir. Je veux qu'il se soumette à moi, je veux le voir ramper.

Je veux qu'il souffre.

Je veux qu'il se lamente de la perte de ce qu'il a de plus cher. Je veux qu'il soit délaissé, couvert de honte.

Qu'il souffre !

Je veux piétiner tous ses rêves de victoire, exactement comme il a piétiné les miens.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà :) Place au prochain chapitre :)**


	5. Luna Lovegood

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : Ici, ça se maintient à un niveau raisonnable... PG seulement :)

**Pairing** : Luna/Neville, Luna/Harry, Luna/Ginny

**Disclaimer** : Le tout à JKR, sauf nos idées et nos mollets gonflés :)

**Commentaires** : Les Nuits Drabbles d'AnnaOz ont été fructueuses ! Trois petits drabbles centrés autour du personnage de Luna Lovegood... pour commencer !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Étourderie**

_Pour Floralege_

- Ohé, Luna !

Ginny tenait à bout de bras un journal au-dessus de la marée d'élèves qu'elle bravait pour rejoindre son amie. Luna l'attendit sagement dans le corridor, observant de façon détachée la façon dont les boucles d'oreilles de la rouquine dansaient au-dessus de ses épaule.

- Tu as oublié ton journal en classe d'histoire, dit-elle en lui tendant ledit objet.

- Mais non, répliqua gentiment la blonde. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, voyons, je l'ai laissé sur ma chaise pour être certaine que les Siropouces ne grugent pas le bois !

- Euh... les... les Siro-quoi ?

Ginny semblait étouffer, son visage rougit par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Les Siropouces, reprit patiemment Luna. Ces bestioles ne font que six centimètres de long, mais lorsque la lune est dans son quartier ascendant, ils peuvent dévorer une forêt entière ! Et comme je suis certaine que cette chaise est faite de bois de Célâbres, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque... Je vais devoir aller le reporter moi-même, maintenant !

Ginny renonça à comprendre. Siropouces ? Bois de Célâbres ? Elle connaissait trop bien son amie pour ne pas comprendre que quelqu'un lui avait une fois de plus raconté des sornettes qu'elle s'était empressée de croire... Comment un journal (fait de papier) pourrait-il protéger quoi que ce soit ?

- Luna, tu seras en retard au cours de botanique... tu devrais attendre !

- Non non, je ferai vite ! Oh, et, Ginny ?

La rouquine, qui allait repartir, se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais attacher des brocolis à tes oreilles, tu sais ? Ça ferait très joli avec tes cheveux roux et en plus, ça te protégerais des Zantipagies !

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tout est relatif  
**_Pour Flo Nelja_

Pour tous, elle est la folle de service, celle qui converse avec les murs et danse sous la pluie. Celle qui poursuit les créatures imaginaires avec plus de ferveur encore que les joueurs de Quidditch.

Pour tous, elle est la Serdaigle qui n'a pas sa place dans sa propre maison, celle qui oublie de faire ses devoirs et fait perdre des points car elle connait rarement la réponse aux matières académiques.

Pour tous, elle est celle qui a découvert sa mère morte dans le sous-sol et qui en a depuis l'esprit dérangé, celle dont le père est aussi fou que le reste de sa famille. Ça court dans les gènes, disent-ils.

Loufoca Lovegood.

Mais pour lui, elle reste une amie très chère qui l'a cru lorsque tous lui tournaient le dos, une amie qui lui a présenté une épaule lorsqu'il était en deuil. Une amie loyale qui l'a toujours soutenu.

Tout est relatif.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Étoiles**

_Pour Floralege_

- Oh, regarde, c'est Vénus !

Neville, couché dans l'herbe, releva les yeux : juste au-dessus de sa tête, Luna le regardait en souriant. Perplexe, il observa le ciel, mais non, aucune trace de la planète...

- Où ça ? demanda-t-il poliment en se relevant, afin d'être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

- Mais juste ici !

Luna pointa le ciel, mais Neville ne regardait plus le firmament. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque par hasard. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle souriait doucement.

- Tu sais, ça signifie beaucoup de s'embrasser sous les étoiles... c'est presque mieux que sous le gui, et en plus, aucune chance d'être attaqué par des Snarles !

Neville, apaisé, ne répondit qu'avec ses yeux. La belle déesse blonde devant lui valait bien toutes les Vénus du monde.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vous avez aimé ? Il n'existe qu'un moyen de me le faire savoir… :)


	6. Charlie Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M pour le premier, G pour les deux autres :)

**Pairing** : Kingsley Shacklebolt/Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, rien à moi, etc... à force de le répéter chapitre après chapitre, j'imagine que vous avez dû le comprendre :)

**Commentaires** : Trois petits drabbles écrits pour **Spookyronny**, mettant en scène son couple préféré dans HP (ou du moins, l'un de ses couples préférés... :P)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Passion**

Ses cheveux sont des flammes qui me brûlent. Ses joues sont empourprées par la chaleur de la pièce. Le bleu de ses yeux est assombri par l'éruption de son désir. Sur son corps enflammé, mes dents laissent des marques brûlantes de passion contenue. Son sexe dressé me pénètre comme un couteau dans du beurre fondu. Ses ongles laissent des sillons de braises sur mon dos cambré.

Je l'aime.

Nous nous consumons mutuellement. Nous sommes embrasés de cet amour qui nous agite. Il a depuis longtemps craqué l'allumette qui a réduit ma volonté en cendres. L'incadescence de sa vitalité m'éblouit. Et lorsque le tonerre résonne enfin en nous, la nuit explose en un volcan infernal. Tout est nimbé de ce rouge flamboyant.

Je l'aime.

Dans le foyer de ce brasier que nous partageons, l'étincelle sensuelle est rapidement rallumée. Sa fièvre est contagieuse. Le brandon devient bouillonnement, puis incendie, alors que nous nous calcinons sous sa caresse orageuse. L'univers s'échauffe autour de nous et je l'aime toujours.

Nous porterons notre flambeau jusqu'au bout du monde.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On peut y aller ? **

Charlie aimait être bien de sa personne. Il prenait toujours grand soin de ses vêtements, de ses cheveux, de ses instruments de chasseur de dragon. Si bien que lorsqu'il venait à son amant l'envie de s'offrir une petite partie de jambes en l'air juste avant de partir, le rouquin se voyait forcé de tout recommencer après l'acte : se brosser les cheveux... se rhabiller sans froisser les tissus... remettre en place la boucle de sa ceinture...

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, Kingsley vint repasser ses doigts dans ses mèches bouclées afin de les ébourriffer. Charlie soupira et reprit sa brosse.

- Dis... on peut y aller, maintenant...? susurra King près de son oreille. Ils sont très bien, tes cheveux !

Charlie leva les yeux vers le miroir. Ses mèches savament dépeignées lui donnaient un petit air rebelle. Peut-être son amant avait-il raison, après tout...?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mien**

Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la ligne de mâchoire puissante de l'auror pendant qu'il parlait. La façon dont la lumière jouait sur ses pommettes était proprement fascinante. Il semblait toujours agréablement détendu, toutefois cette veine dans son cou battait à un rythme fou qui hypnotisait lentement le chasseur de dragons. Toute cette tension, cette force sous la peau...

- ... t'en penses quoi, Weasley ?  
- Hein ?

Et voilà. Une fois de plus, il s'était ridiculisé pendant une réunion de l'Ordre. Ça arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci. Mais comment pouvait-il détacher ses pensées du magnifique spécimen de la race sorcière qui se pavanait devant lui tous les jours ?

- Je... euh, je suis d'accord avec Kingsley, répondit le rouquin en priant pour que la réponse ne détonne pas trop.

Heureusement, ils semblèrent se contenter de ces mots. La discussion se poursuivit, son attention se relâcha, il se remit à rêvasser. Si seulement cet homme était sien...!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Kingsley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont les cheveux roux du dragonnier bouclaient sur la nuque. Il semblait trempé de sueur, comme s'il revenait tout juste d'une chasse aux dragons ou d'une quelconque autre activité physique... très physique.

Mais l'auror n'était pas attiré que par ce physique. Charlie était beau, certes, mais sa façon de parler, les mouvements de ses mains qui dansaient pour exprimer son point de vue, sa conversation intéressante...

- ... t'en penses quoi, King ?  
- Hein ?

Et voilà. Une fois de plus emporté par ses rêveries, il en avait oublié la présence du reste de l'Ordre...

- Je, hrm, suis d'accord avec Weasley.

Le sourire éclatant du rouquin l'éblouit. Un jour, cet homme serait sien...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà :) Si vous appréciez le couple King/Charlie, il y a dans mon profil une autre fic nommée "Mon Lion au Coeur de Dragon" (dit l'auteure qui se fait honteusement de la pub)... :)**


	7. Ron Weasley

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Genre **: Humour

**Rating** : G

**Pairing** : Ron, avec Hermione et Pattenrond

**Disclaimer** : Jamais je n'aurais osé créer un personnage comme Ron... il est entièrement à JKR :)

**Commentaires** : Deux petits drabbles centrés autour du personnage de Ron Weasley.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pourquoi moi ?**

_Pour Anacofleb_

Ron était furieux. Pourquoi Pattenrond était-il si déterminé à lui pourrir la vie ? Bon, d'accord, il l'avait débarrassé de Croutard. Il lui avait aussi sauvé la vie. Et depuis son arrivée dans la tour de Gryffondor, il n'y avait plus eu de rats ni de souris.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison, d'abord ! Comment pourrait-il récupérer son devoir de potion si le chat passait son temps à siffler et à cracher, bien campé sur le parchemin ?

- Pourquoi toujours moi ?! se lamenta le rouquin.

Pattenrond, un rictus sur son museau écrasé, se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux jaunes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jupe-culotte**

_Pour Fanette_

Tout avait commencé un beau soir de juillet. L'un de ces soirs où les étoiles brillent, où les grillons chantent et où la brise fraîche fait naitre de curieuses idées dans la tête des gens...

Mais, à bien y penser, Fred et George n'avaient aucunement besoin d'une telle soirée pour voir naître des idées farfelues dans leurs cerveaux (trop) productifs. Ainsi, le soir de l'anniversaire d'Harry, alors que tous étaient déjà bien trop éméchés...

- Hé, je crois que nous...  
- ... avons eu une idée...  
- ... super. Qui veut jouer à Chiche...  
- ... **sans** Vérité ?

La question à peine posée, ils, c'est à dire Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry, trouvèrent que ce serait une excellente occupation pour pimenter la fête.

- Aaaaallez, commence, G-g-george ! bredouilla Harry, une bouteille de bière à la main.  
- Très bien, répondit celui-ci.

Son sourire était presque sobre.

- Ron ! Mon petit Ronnichou... tu te souviens lorsque nous t'habillions en fille...?  
- Mouais... marmonna ce dernier.  
- Eh bien... Tu vois, cette époque me manque... tu veux bien te travestir pour nous ? En vêtements de Moldus, évidemment.

Ron resta figé par l'horreur. Il n'avait pas encore assez bu pour accepter sans conditions.

- Non !  
- T-t-t, Ronnichou, c'est le jeu ! Chiche ! ricana Fred.  
- Mais-mais-mais j'ai aucun vêtement de filles !  
- Allons, ne sois pas bête, rétorqua Ginny. Tu n'as qu'à aller fouiller dans le placard de maman.

La mort dans l'âme, Ron se leva lentement et monta à la chambre de ses parents. Il se dévêtit et choisit un chemisier fleuri (qui s'arrêtait à la hauteur de son nombril) et une jupe assortie.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater... que la jupe n'en était pas une ! Intrigué, il examina de plus près ce qui ressemblait à une jupe... c'était ample, le tissus était léger, ça devait s'arrêter aux genoux de sa mère... mais ça comportait des ouvertures pour passer les jambes !

Dans le jardin, les autres commençaient à s'impatienter.

- Vous croyez qu'il s-s-s'est endo... endormi dans les escaliiiiiiiers ? bailla Harry.  
- Je vais voir, décida Hermione.

Elle entra à son tour et grimpa les marches menant à la chambre des maîtres. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Ron, bien embêté, une chemise trop courte sur les épaules et vêtu d'une jupe-culotte... qu'il portait à l'envers !

Après un intense fou rire qu'elle eut du mal à retenir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu es bête, mais je t'aime tout de même.

Ron trouva le courage de redescendre.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J'espère que vous avec apprécié :) Quand à moi, j'apprécierais bien une petite review :)**


	8. Remus Lupin

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Rating** : M pour le second :)

**Pairing** : Remus/Divers et Varié :)

**Disclaimer** : Remus est à JKR et les autres personnages... aussi :P

**Commentaires** : Trois petits drabbles centrés autour de Remus Lupin :) Chacun avec un pairing différent :)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lait**

_Pour Shinrin_

Remus s'était levé tôt, ce matin-là. C'était volontaire, évidemment : un loup-garou digne de ce nom ne se lève pas aux aurores gratuitement. À pas de loup (c'était le cas de le dire), il descendit lentement les escaliers du petit appartement qu'il partageait avec l'élu de son coeur, tentant d'éviter le moindre bruit. Puis, il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine et lentement... doucement... il ouvrit la porte du frigo. Presque extatiquement, il prit le carton de lait, frémissant de joie à l'idée d'en innonder ses céréales et...

... et dans le carton, pas la moindre goutte. Une fois de plus.

Bien calé dans le sofa du salon, Blaise Zabini dormait du sommeil du juste, une belle moustache blanche formant contraste avec sa peau noire lustrée.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tarte aux Pommes**

_Pour Lilou Black_

Mutine, Tonks s'étira langoureusement sur le lit. Son ventre dénudé était plat, ferme et doux, attirant... alléchant... Remus y goûta. C'était sucré... hmmm, cette sensation de peau lisse et soyeuse sous ses lèvres...

Mais... il manquait quelque chose...

Avec un clin d'oeil, Remus prit une cuillère de tarte au pomme et en nourrit sa belle. Puis, il déposa la seconde sur cette étendue rose et savoureuse.

Petit, il avait toujours aimé lécher son assiette...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Loup-Garou**

_Pour Picadilly_

Le loup bondit. Dans un accès de sauvagerie, il déchiqueta sa proie jusqu'à la rendre méconnaissable. Un simple lapin n'était pas suffisant pour le rassasier.

Les sens en alerte, il renifla l'air chargé de relents de sang âcre. Lorsqu'il fut certain que rien de plus intéressant qu'un lapin n'était près de lui, il lécha le liquide odorant sur son museau. Puis, il se remit à trottiner, dressant l'oreille au moindre son.

Un hurlement lointain le fit sursauter. Un compagnon ! Près d'ici ! Un mouvement de ses muscles puissants et il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin.

Lorsqu'il tomba face à face avec l'Autre, il n'osa faire un pas de plus. Celui qui se tenait devant lui était beaucoup plus gros. Ses yeux ambrés le jaugeait avec sévérité. Plusieurs cicatrices anciennes couraient sur ses flans ; il n'en était pas à une bagarre près.

Intimidé, le loup fit profil bas. Il s'aplatit contre le sol, se roula en signe de soumission. L'Autre ne fit que l'observer. Le silence fut long et pénible à supporter. Allait-il lui sauter à la gorge ?

Il sentit finalement une poussée de museau contre son front. Il était accepté.

_Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Harry et Remus étaient blottis sous les basses branches d'un arbre, complètement dénudés._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J'aime beaucoup notre Mumus nationnal... pas vous :) Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez apprécié le point de vue du loup, vous apprécierez "La Première Fois" que vous trouverez dans mon profil :) (Dites-donc, se faire de la pub devient une manie...)**


	9. Tom Elvis Jedusor

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG-13 pour ceux-ci

**Genre** : Drame et introspection

**Pairing** : Tom, Tom et encore Tom :)

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR.

**Commentaires** : Parce que c'est mon personnage préféré… parce qu'il le vaut bien ;) Écris pour les Nuits Drabbles d'Annaoz… et comme cadeau de Noël pour le second.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pour Sheepnimrauko  
_**Trop facile !**

Tom, un discret sourire aux lèvres, épiais la civière blanche qui n'attendait que le corps de la jeune fille. Il l'avait fait. Il avait prit sa vie aussi facilement que l'on cueille une fleur. "Tue-la !" avait-il dit au Basilic. Sans arrière-pensée, sans remord.

Les professeurs abordaient évidemment une mine de circonstance, chuchotant entre eux et laissant voir leur chagrin. "Des hypocrites !" pensait Tom. Lequel d'entre eux est véritablement triste ? Tous abhorraient Mimi la geignarde, Mimi la pleurnicheuse, Mimi qui n'avait jamais de bonnes notes à l'école...

"C'est trop facile !" pensa-t-il en tournant les talons. "Je saurai bien recommencer... encore... et encore... Personne ne se mettra jamais en travers de ma route !"

L'air pensif, Dumbledore fixa l'orphelin des yeux alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pour Annaoz  
_**L'Oeuvre de Dumbledore**

- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Grindelwald est mort !

- C'est vrai ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il paraît que c'est Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore a fait quoi ?

- Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald !

Apparemment imperméable à l'agitation croissante, Tom se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Mais son air indifférent était trompeur. Il écoutait avec attention.

- Comment a-t-il réussi à le tuer ? Même les Aurors ont échoué !

- Les Aurors sont invincibles !

- Grindelwald prétendait l'être aussi…

- Mais il a été vaincu…

- Par un professeur de Poudlard !

- Ma tante travaille au ministère…

- Comment est-il mort ?

- … et elle m'a dit que Dumbledore…

- C'est un professeur merveilleux.

- … était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

- Il fait des choses incroyables avec sa baguette !

- Il a fait ce que personne ne croyait possible !

- Il a tué Grindelwald !

- C'était son Destin !

- Quoi ?

- Elle a raison… Dumbledore a accomplit…

- Il devait le tuer ?

- C'était écrit ?

- Dumbledore a accomplit l'œuvre de sa vie.

- Tu crois ?

- Il ne fera rien de plus important.

- Mais non… c'est Dumbledore !

- Il a eu son heure de gloire ! Place aux jeunes !

- Que fera-t-il ?

- Ta théorie ne tient pas debout…

- Je ne comprends pas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Il a tué Grindelwald !

- Une prophétie ?

- Moi, je crois qu'il va mourir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais non ! C'est Dumbledore !

- À part enseigner…

- Il est fini.

- Il n'a que cent ans !

- Tu crois ?

- C'est seulement le début de sa gloire !

- Non. Il est fini.

- Vous connaissez la dernière prophétie de Cassandra Trelawney ?

- Moi, je crois…

- Laquelle ?

- Cette vieille folle !

- … que maintenant que Dumbledore a accomplit…

- La prophétie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- … l'œuvre de sa vie…

- Le Seigneur Noir…

- Le dernier Serpentard ?

- Les Serpentard sont trop nombreux pour se laisser détruire…

- … il passera le reste du temps qu'il lui reste à vivre…

- Il y a une prophétie ?

- Elle dit : « Naîtra de l'obscur le dernier Serpentard…

- … à préparer la venue…

- … qui se jouera de la mort…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- … du prochain héro…

- … et prendra la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

- C'est qui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- C'est Grindelwald, probablement…

- … qui sauvera le monde.

Tom réprima un sourire narquois et quitta la Grande Salle.

« Tu es encore trop fort, vieux fou… Mais un jour je te vaincrai, toi et ceux que tu auras dressés sur ma route. Et ce jour-là, je danserai sur ta tombe. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N'est-ce pas que Tom le vaut bien ? ;)**


	10. Situations Familiales

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : G tout gentil

**Genre** : Angst

**Pairing** : Un peu de tout

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR.

**Commentaires** : Parfois, l'ambiance familiale est très différente chez les gens apparentés… Écrit pour les Nuits Drabbles d'Annaoz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pour Sombrenostalgie_  
**La famille, y'a que ça de vrai**

Andromeda, au bord des larmes, regarda partir ses soeurs. Elle avait peu espéré de Bellatrix ; déjà, dans son adolescence, elle était une véritable garce, maltraitant les enfants de moldus et les sang-mêlés, ne faisant aucune consession et obéissant aux préceptes Black dans leur entière intégrité.

Mais Narcissa... la belle et fragile fleur... elle aurait voulu que sa cadette ne suive pas aveuglément les lois de la famille. Elles avaient été si proches avant sa fuite, l'année précédente ! Mais en un an, les gens changent... surtout les gens influençables...

Ted, compatissant, lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Ne t'en fait pas... tout ira bien... Nous reformerons notre propre famille, loin de ces... idioties. Et puis, je suis tellement fier de notre petite boule de gomme ! J'ai hâte de la voir, de changer ses couches et de lui sucer les orteils...

Andromeda rit et posa la main sur son ventre.

- Tu as raison... elle connaîtra une famille unie et aimante. Rien à voir avec ces harpies !

- À la bonne heure ! Viens, rentrons, maintenant...

L'enfance de Nymphadora Tonks serait bien différente de celle de son cousin Sirius...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pour JazzyJo_  
**Peur dans le noir **

"Tu es un Malefoy, mon fils ! Les Malefoys n'ont peur de rien !" lui serinait sans cesse son père. Et effectivement, Abraxas Malefoy était tout puissant aux yeux du petit Lucius.

Dans son lit, le blondinet serrait l'ourson en peluche qui ne l'avait jamais quitté et tentait de se remémorer les enseignements de la famille. Mais comment pouvait-il ne pas craindre les ténèbres qui l'entouraient ? Elles étaient effrayantes, presque suffoquantes... n'importe qui pouvait s'y dissimuler... n'importe quoi...

Lorsqu'il n'y tint plus et qu'il lâcha un cri, il savait que le lendemain, il serait battu pour cette faiblesse. Mais en attendant, confortablement blotti dans les bras de sa mère, il sentait les ténèbres relâcher leur emprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L'auteure de fic est une créature affamée qui apprécie lorsqu'on la nourrit de reviews… :) **


	11. Dumbledore

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Pairing** : Albus/Pomona et Albus/Stella

**Disclaimer** : Tout à moi, rien à JKR… euh, oups ! Le contraire !

**Commentaires** : Drabbles écrits pour les Nuits Drabbles d'Annaoz

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vous êtes punis  
**_Pour Fumseck _

- Professeur ! Mais vous êtes blessé !

Mme Pomfresh accueillait le directeur dégoulinant de pluie dans son infirmerie. Dumbledore, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait prit la place qu'il lui avait offerte et quitté Ste-Mangouste, paraissait son âge. Sa main étroitement enveloppée dans un bandage sommaire, les traits tirés de fatigue, son mentor s'écroula dans le lit le plus proche.

- Pompom... allez me chercher... Severus.

Rapidement, la femme fit ce qu'il lui ordonnait. L'angoisse étreignait son coeur tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les couloirs obscurs du château. Mais elle mena à bien sa mission et revint avec le professeur de potion.

La nuit fut difficile pour tout le monde. Severus, impatient, bousculait sa collègue lorsqu'Albus n'était pas en proie à des souffrances atroces qui faisaient peine à voir. Enfin, l'une des manipulations du maître des potions réussi ; Albus s'endormit. La véritable attente commença.

- Je vais avertir Minerva, dit Severus, mal à l'aise.

Pompom ne répondit pas ; le professeur quitta l'infirmerie. Alors seulement la femme s'approcha de son mentor et réchauffa entre ses mains les doigts froids du blessé.

- Pourquoi vous punissez-vous ainsi, professeur...? Pourquoi n'acceptez-vous jamais l'aide de quiconque...?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larmes  
**_Pour Titus de Mystique_

Les étoiles étaient toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, sa mère les lui montrait du doigt et racontait une histoire différente sur chacune d'elles.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, on lui avait appris que les astres avaient une autre raison d'exister que de faire joli. Sa passion pour le ciel et ses diverses influences était bien rapidement devenue une obsession.

Lorsque ses parents étaient mort, assassinés par Grindelwald, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elles veillaient sur elle, petite fille perdue dans le monde de la magie.

Lorsqu'elle était devenue professeur dans cette institution où elle avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie, elle avait voulu transmettre ses connaissances et son amour aux différents élèves qui étaient passés sous sa férule. Parfois, l'un d'eux échangeait avec elle un discret signe de connivence.

Et maintenant, en observant les étoiles filantes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que celles-ci pleuraient la perte de Dumbledore avec elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Un commentaire :) ?**_


	12. Maraudeurs

**Titre** : Drabble en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M pour Mon pauvre petit

**Genre** : Euh… un peu de tout : romance, humour, parodie, etc…

**Pairing** : James/Peter, Sirius/Remus et un petit hint de Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, rien à moi… depuis le temps, vous devez le savoir.

**Commentaires** : Le premier a été écrit pour les Nuits Drabbles d'Annaoz, le second pour un échange de drabbles :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Il fait froid dehors  
**_Pour Daphbpl_

- Allez, Peter ! Viens jouer dehors avec nous !

- Pas envie... marmonna l'adolescent. Il fait trop froid, dehors.

Boudeur, l'animagus se retourna dans son lit. Sirius, haussant les épaules, abandonna et sortit du dortoit. Peter attendit que le bruit de ses pas disparaisse dans le brouhaha de la salle commune avant de soupirer. Il détestait la neige, il détestait l'hiver, il détestait par-dessus tout le froid et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ses amis aimaient tellement sortir dans ces moments-là.

Un souffle chaud dans son oreille le fit sursauter. Prongs…

- Eh bien, on est frileux, aujourd'hui, Mr. Quedver ? Peut-être devrais-je te réchauffer, alors ?

Peter se renfonça sous les couvertures en souriant. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il était content que l'hiver existe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L'Araignée  
**_Pour Miss Morland_

Sirius ouvrit la porte violemment. La poignée frappa contre le mur, envoyant des échos bruyants dans le couloir. Les amants s'en moquaient. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde.

Remus se laissa entraîner vers le lit de Sirius et ne se fit pas prier pour retirer son caleçon, seul morceau de vêtement qui lui restait encore. Son amant était déjà nu, et la partie la plus proéminente de son anatomie pointait fièrement vers le loup-garou qui gémissait à mi-voix. Ces gémissements ne faisaient rien pour améliorer son état, et il était impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses.

C'est ce moment que choisit Remus pour se raidir et cesser tout mouvement.

- Euh, il… y a une… araignée, là, juste en haut de ta tête.

L'inoffensive bestiole se dandinait au bout de son fil, comme si elle était seule maîtresse du monde. Sirius soupira.

- Bon, eh bien, dis-lui bonjour ! Franchement, Remus… est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me regarde pendant que… euh… pendant que je…

Remus rougit. La rougeur, qui avait commencé par deux innocents points rosés sur ses joues, se propagea dangereusement vers ses oreilles et son cou. En moins de trois secondes, ce n'était plus un étudiant que Sirius avait sous lui : c'était une betterave.

Et cuite, encore.

Sirius soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

- Remus, commença-t-il patiemment Ce n'est qu'une araignée. Ce n'est pas comme si cette minuscule bête…

Il pointa du doigt la bête en question qui gigotait de façon obscène.

- … était un animagus non-déclaré !

- Oui, mais… protesta timidement le loup-garou.

En soupirant pour la troisième fois, Sirius s'obligea à accomplir l'ultime acte de bravoure qui le rachèterait aux yeux de l'élu de son cœur : il saisit le fil de l'araignée qui ne se doutait de rien et l'emporta à l'extérieur du dortoir avant de l'écraser impitoyablement sous l'une des chaussures de James. Puis il revint, tentant de dissimuler son exaspération.

- Bon. La méchante araignée est partie. On peut continuer maintenant ?

**oooooooooo**

Severus, le regard un peu vague et le rouge aux joues, annula le sort et retira les énormes écouteurs qu'il avait sur les oreilles.

- Alors ? demanda Avery, avide.

- Rien, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix étrangement tendue. Je crois qu'ils ont détruit le micro.

- Merde ! lança Nott en frappant la table de son poing. Je t'avais dit qu'une araignée, ce n'était pas assez discret… Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen de se renseigner sur les Gryffondor.

Severus, anormalement rouge, prétexta une soudaine attaque de migraine pour s'éclipser et se réfugier dans son lit. De toute façon, ce qu'il avait entendu ne leur servirait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, il garderait le souvenir des gémissements enflammés de Remus pour lui…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Comments are love :) **_

_(peut-être que l'anglais sera plus efficace que le français ;))_


	13. Absurdités

**Titre** : Drabbles en Folie

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : G pour Gaussez-vous

**Genre** : Humour

**Pairing** : Aucuns, à moins de vouloir y voir du crack :)

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR et je ne fais aucun argent sur son dos.

**Commentaires** : Le premier a été écrit en voiture, alors que Floralege, JazzyJo et moi nous nous rendions dans un camping infesté de ratons laveurs mangeurs de fesses belges, et le second pour la réponse au défi Halloween de Sevys Now… en 2006 (oui, j'ai honte).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réunion Administrative  
**_Pour Floralege et JazzyJo_

Flitwick était atterré.

Évidemment, on ne pouvait attendre d'un tel incompétent qu'il pratique une magie de haut niveau. Transplaner était un art difficile et tous les sorciers n'en étaient pas capables. Surtout les imbéciles de premier ordre comme lui.

Le professeur de sortilèges coupa son dernier pamplemousse et mordit dans un quartier.

- En voulez-vous un morceau, Mr le Ministre ?

- Non merci, répondit Fudge.

Il avait l'air perplexe. Flitwick soupira. Cela était probablement dû au fait qu'ils se trouvaient en plein désert de Gobi. Drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre avec le peuple des mers !

Non mais, tout de même, était-ce trop demander du Ministre de la Magie qu'il soit en mesure de lire adéquatement les panneaux de signalisation et les cartes routières ?

Visiblement oui…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mais où est Harry ?  
**_Pour la communauté SevyS Now_

- Tu sais, Hermione, je commence vraiment à être inquiet pour Harry.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les amis du Survivant étaient installés confortablement dans les sofas aux couleurs de leur Maison. Autour d'eux, un brouhaha leur garantissait l'intimité : c'était le soir d'Halloween et tous se rendaient au buffet traditionnel.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin et il n'est pas venu avec nous à Pré-au-lard. En fait, si je me souviens bien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est partit faire sa retenue avec Rogue, hier !

- Allons, Ron, tu sais bien que Rogue est dans notre camp et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Harry…

Le ton raisonnable d'Hermione commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Après tout, elle avait beau être sa petite amie, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient toujours s'entendre à merveille !

- Viens, descendons, dit-elle. Harry est sûrement déjà dans la grande salle. Il a dû vouloir nous laisser en paix…

Ron hocha la tête et la suivit. Mais dans la grande salle, point d'Harry.

- Il n'est pas là !

Hermione prit l'air agacée ; elle avait parfaitement remarqué l'évidence !

- Si ça t'énerve tant, allons demander à Rogue s'il l'a vu. Tient, le voilà justement !

Mais Ron retint son amie, son visage blanc d'épouvante.

- Hermione ! Regarde, là ! Devant lui ! Sur la table !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent de surprise et de désarroi.

- Non… impossible… il n'a tout de même pas…?

SSssSSssSSssSSssSS

Severus Rogue, Maître ès Potions de Poudlard, posa tranquillement la citrouille cavée devant lui, sans s'inquiéter des rumeurs qui commençaient à se propager dans la grande salle. Quelle excellente journée !

Un rictus s'étira au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora la soirée précédente. Potter ne l'embêterait plus jamais… Et puis, il pouvait être fier de lui : il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué en métamorphose, mais cette fois, il avait parfaitement réussi la transformation humaine particulièrement difficile en objet inanimé !

_Sur la table, une magnifique citrouille abordant un éclair gravé trônait entre les plats de salade et les pichets de jus…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés :)**


	14. Et c'est tout !

Et c'est ainsi que se termine le premier recueil de Drabbles en Folie. J'en ai ouvert un second, sous le titre très original de **Drabbles en Folie 2** :)

En espérant vous revoir là-bas ;)

Meish Kaos xxx


End file.
